Children of The Charmed Ones
The Children of the Charmed Ones are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters, of which has yet to be born. Prue with her husband Andy Tudeau, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters PIper and Paige with their husbands; Leo Wyatt and Kyle Brody respectively. Prue Halliwell Trudeau *Patricia Eleanor Halliwell Trudeau- Patricia is Prue and Andy's first born child. She was conceived after a one night stand between her parents seeing each other again in almost seven years. She just a witch just like her mother. She name Patricia is in honor of her late maternal grandmother Patty Halliwell. Her middle name Eleanor come from her paternal grandmother Eleanor Trudeau. Patricia have the powers of Telekinesis, Cryokinesis,Psychokinesis *Pacey Victor Halliwell Trudeau- Pacey is Prue and Andy's second child and only son. He the only one of Prue's children to have powers from the womb. Everyone was a surprise that the child was a boy. His mom hate his power Pyrokinesis. His mother name him after his maternal grandfather Victor Bennett. Pacey have the Powers of Pyrokinesis, Conjuration *Pamela Leah Halliwell Trudeau- Pamela is Prue and Andy's youngest child. They fist meet her when Polly older self come to the Past in 2004. Her sister and her are closet like their mom and aunt Piper are. Her mother is little protected with her. She have a rocky relationship with her brother Paul. Have the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Her Middle name is after Leo. Piper Halliwell Wyatt *Melinda Phoebe Halliwell Wyatt- Is the oldest child of the middle charmed one Piper Halliwell Wyatt. Melinda is a Whitelighter-Witch, and was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as she is the Twice-Blessed Child. She was named after Melinda Warren, her ancestor who began the Charmed legacy and after her late aunt Phoebe Halliwell. She have the powers Orb Shield,Telekinetic orbing,Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Remoto Orbing, High Resistance, Projection, Scrying, Sensing, Spell casting *Rebecca Paisley Halliwell Wyatt- Is the oldest of Piper's twin daughters and their middle daughter. She is name after Leo's mother Rebcca Wyatt. Rebecca was conceived during Piper and Leo's separation, when Leo was on the brink of death in the ghostly plane. Have the power of Molecular Immobilization Immobilization Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, High Resistance Projection, Scrying, Sensing ,Spell casting *Sarah Pandora Halliwell Wyatt-The third and last child of Piper and Leo. Is the youngest of Piper's twin daughters. She name after Leo's grandmother Sarah Wyatt. Sarah was conceived during Piper and Leo's separation, when Leo was on the brink of death in the ghostly plane. She have the powers of Premonition, High Resistance,Orbing, Premonition Orbing, Potion Making, Projection,Scrying,Sensing,Spell casting Paige Mathews Brody Frist to Last #Patricia Halliwell Trudeau 1999 (Prue and Andy) #Pacey Halliwell Trudeau 2003 (Prue and Andy) #Melinda Halliwell Wyatt 2003 (Piper and Leo) #Pamela Halliwell Trudeau 2004 (Prue and Andy) #Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt 2004 (Piper and Leo) #Sarah Halliwell Wyatt 2004 (Piper and Leo) #Kimberly Brody 2008 (Paige and Kyle) #Thomas Brody 2010 (Paige and Kyle) #James Brody 2013 (Paige and Kyle) Category:2nd Generation Category:Halliwell Family